


Leave a Kiss within the Cup

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode "No Stone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave a Kiss within the Cup

Was it going to work? Would she fall for the trick with the time? Her dozing off was a bit of luck.

"Is that for me?" Doyle teased as Bodie strode in carrying a disposable cup.

"Got sugar in it."

"Give us a sip, will you."

Airport rubbish, but - "It's hot and wet," his mother would have said.

And sweet. He'd stopped using sugar for his health but the occasional taste was comforting.

Warmth from the tea. Warmth from Bodie's presence. He returned the cup. Warmth from their sharing. A brief respite of sweetness.

Fingers crossed. Get on with it...


End file.
